Strike R
by the-real-jared-kleinman
Summary: He breathed in and out, focusing himself as he hung upside down from the tree branch. Through his scope, he could see his target, calmly having lunch with several friends. He wondered how many of those other people knew that their friend was running a drug cartel? He breathed, in, out, once more before slowly squeezing the trigger. [Government AU, taskforce, pining TODODEKU] LOLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Project: Strike R

Objective: Recruit prospective candidates with troubled pasts and promising Quirks to protect the nation. Transform them into a strike team for the good of the nation.

Midoriya Izuku

Designation: King

Quirk: None

Age: 17

Height: 5' 6"

H. Color: Green

E. Color: Green

Weight: 137 lbs.

Ethnicity: Japanese

Description: Born Quirkless, he was bullied constantly by his peers. We picked him up after he failed to get into U.A.'s hero course and refused to go into General Education, despite his extremely high marks on his tests. He was flagged for his intelligence, but once we began training him he proved above adequate in many other fields.

Abilities: Besides his advanced intellect, he is also an amazing marksman, able to accurately make a shot 150+ yards away with a strong wind and a pistol. He is also amazing at Quirk detection and countering, and is able to effectively use the whole team's skills to his advantage during every fight. It is also ridiculously easy for him to blend into crowds and avoid suspicion, especially after it is learned he is quirkless.

Distinguishing Marks: Has a scar on his right cheek, near his mouth; several burn scars on his torso and extremities, a gun scar in his left shoulder, and an X shaped scar across the entirety of his back.

Todoroki Shouto

Designation: Netsu-Shimo

Quirk: Half Ice Half Fire

Age: 18

Height: 6' 3"

H. Color: Half-red, half-white. Frequently re-died black.

E. Color: Heterochromia, the left eye is grey while the right is blue. Often uses contacts so they are both the same color.

Weight: 157 lbs.

Ethnicity: Japanese

Description: At the age of five, when he got his Quirk, he was immediately thrown into 'training' with his father. His older brother, who had gone through the training before, had tried to stop him, but was disowned. At the age of seven, his mother [who had been taking constant abuse from the father] burned the right side of his face because of his resemblance to his father. As such, he began only using his mother's powers. We managed to find him after his older brother contacted the organization, pleading with us to take his little brother out of his father's care. We did so before his first year at U.A., and gave him an offer to join Project: Strike R. He accepted immediately, and has since proved to be an extremely valuable asset.

Abilities: Besides his quirk, he is also very adept to hand-to-hand combat, as well as an alarming proficiency with knives. He is typically used as King's right hand, and often becomes a bodyguard during undercover missions. He is a smooth liar, and can talk his way out of any situation. Also, he is highly immune to intimidation.

Distinguishing Marks: His right eye has a burn scar, as well as his shoulder and a small section of his torso. He also has a small X on his inner upper arm.

Shinsou Hitoshi

Designation: Ningyo

Quirk: Brainwashing

Age: 17

Height: 6' 2"

H. Color: Lavender

E. Color: Purple

Weight: 156 lbs.

Ethnicity: Japanese

Description: When his Quirk made itself known, he was often mocked for having a 'Villain' Quirk. Despite that, he still aimed to be a hero, and placed third in the first-year school sports festival at U.A.. He also gained training under the pro hero Erasure Head, and was recommended through him for the program.

Abilities: He is very capable at lying and deception, and works wonders in interrogation with his Quirk. He is also an okay marksman, but prefers closer-range gun work or use of a mounted minigun. He is very adept at hand to hand combat, but the place he excels best at is explosives. He is a master in demolition, and his ability to make home-made explosives is parallel to many professionals in the business, maybe better.

Distinguishing Marks: He has a single X shaped scar on his inner upper arm.

[Here we get into OC territory because I need more long range and attack Quirks and nobody else has a tragic enough backstory but two children who would be ten when this story is set. Not to say those two won't be in the fic, but *shrug* I'm not going to send ten year olds into these situations, fifteen is the age they send them into the field.]

Saiid Haythem

Designation: Azrael

Quirk: Archangel Wings

Age: 19

Height: 6' 4"

H. Color: Black

E. Color: Brown

Weight: 163 lbs.

Ethnicity: Arabic-American

Description: At age five, both he and his sister Angelica [deceased] got their Quirks; hers a set of white wings, and his, black. Two years later the two of them were abducted the day after his younger sister's [deceased] first birthday. During the abduction he was forced to watch his sister being raped multiple times a day. The abductor choked his sister to death, and he would have been next had he not been saved by the local police. He returned home, and was taken to therapy for what he had seen. Seven years later his father forced him into applying to U.A., where he got low marks on the written but broke the record on the highest score for the practical. On regular points, he was beaten out by another person, Bakugou Katsuki, but had the better overall score because of rescue points. He was accepted, and did fine in school, until he had been kidnapped by the League of Villains during a training camp. After the boy's subsequent rescue we contacted him with an offer to join the organization, and he accepted. His younger sister now lives on the compound with him after his report of his abuse at the hands of his father and his fear of his sister's own treatment as a result of his disappearance.

Abilities: Besides his Quirk, he is also an excellent hacker, and very adept at learning and speaking new languages. He can also throw knives with terrifying accuracy, though he is an absolutely terrible shot.

Distinguishing Marks: He has permanent chafing scars, several self-harm scars on his inner thighs [though it has stopped] and an X shaped scar on his inner upper arm.

Anima Daze

Designation: Bun Bun

Quirk: Rabbit

Age: 16

Height: 5'

H. Color: Silver

E. Color: Neon Pink

Weight: 179 lbs.

Ethnicity: Japanese

Description: Because of the nature of her Quirk and the mutations it caused to her body, she was often physically and verbally abused by other students. She, in retaliation, began learning various fighting styles and learning how to fight. She was eventually pushed to the breaking point when, after a particularly rough beating-up session, she was told to jump off of the roof and see if she was born prettier in her next life. She got up and kicked the child into a nearby wall with enough force to break three ribs as well as give the child a severe concussion. At that point a teacher noticed the other child's injuries, and reported the incident incorrectly to authorities. When trying to set the truth, she was merely given a harsher punishment, expelled for extreme harm to another student. Our systems picked it up, and sent her parents an offer for her to join Project: Strike R. They accepted, and she joined at age 13.

Abilities: She's inhumanly good at hand-to-hand combat. Enjoys making poisons and antidotes, the resident poison specialist. She has a clockwork dart gun she made herself, and fills the darts with various paralyzers and sedatives she makes herself.

Distinguishing Marks: She has rabbit legs, rabbit ears, a surgery scar on her upper lip [she was born with a split upper lip], a bunny tail, three claw marks on her left hip, and a small X mark on her inner upper arm.

Shiro Hikari

Designation: Dagger

Quirk: Light Creation

Age: 15

Height: 5' 4"

H. Color: Black

E. Color: White

Weight: 157 lbs.

Ethnicity: Ghanaian

Description: At birth, she was adopted from Ghana, a country in Africa, to life with her parents and foster brother Kuro Kage. She was then named for her white eyes. At seven, she and her older brother witnessed their foster parents be murdered while they hid in the back room. The two were then taken to an orphanage, where they were separated and placed into different foster homes. She has a locket of her brother in it and still remembers his name. She is our newest recruit, and has yet to meet Cloak, her future partner in the field. He is an infiltration specialist, and is currently on a deep undercover mission within the League of Villains, and is set to come out in one week's time.

Abilities: She is an excellent shot with a sniper rifle, but prefers close combat. She is absolutely amazing with knives, and creates her own out of a glowing substance from her body [think Momo but all of it's white and she doesn't need to know molecular structure]. She is also excellent at infiltration, and can fool most people.

Distinguishing Marks: A gun scar on her right outer left forearm, and an X on her inner upper right arm.

Kuro Kage

Designation: Cloak

Quirk: Shadow Step

Age: 19

Height: 6'

H. Color: White

E. Color: Black

Weight: 164 lbs.

Ethnicity: French

Description: At age two, his parents were murdered, and he was adopted by a family in Japan. He lived with them for two years before another child was adopted, Shiro Hikari. The two of them grew up together until the foster parents were killed when he was eleven. They were sent to an orphanage, where he gave his sister a locket with his picture in it. A month later, they were separated, and sent to separate foster homes. The home he was sent to was one with two of our agents, and he managed to slip past them and run away consecutively for the next three years. Every time it was to visit his parents' graves on his sister's birthday, the anniversary of their death. At age 14 his foster parents offered him a chance to go into Project: Strike R, and he accepted, in exchange for getting to visit his sister once. The next day, his foster parents drove him to a park where his sister was playing at, laughing with her other 11 yr old friends. After staring several minutes, he left without talking to her.

Abilities: He is extremely skilled at infiltration, improvisation, and deception. He is also an incredible sniper, and the only capable thief besides King.

Distinguishing Marks: Twin X's over each of his shoulder blades, a surgical scar over his stomach, and a bullet scar in his left leg.


	2. Chapter 2

"I win!" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air. His competitor grumbled under her breath. The screen in front of them showed a Mario Kart ranking card, with the player name King as number one. Behind him was the player card Bun_Bun, which belonged to the rabbit girl sitting next to King on the couch.

"No fair, Mido! You're using your super-intelligence!" she pouted.

All of a sudden, the door across the room from them opened, and in came a man with blonde hair; lugging a massive suitcase behind him. "I'm back!" he shouted.

"No way! Hey, everyone! Kage-san's back!" the boy yelled, throwing down his controller and racing over to give the newly introduced Kage a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Midoriya-san. Have you hooked up with Todoroki-san yet or am I gonna need to intervene?" Kage joked.

"Would you stop it with that? I'm not interested, and neither is Todoroki-kun." Midoriya countered, blushing furiously.

"Well, butter my cheeks and call me a biscuit, it's Kage-kun. Heyo, bro, how ya been?" the rabbit girl said, coming to stand next to the still hugging pair.

Midoriya finally released Kage only for Kage to sweep the rabbit girl into a hug as well. "Hi, Anima. I'm great! You still seeing George?"

Another boy who had just come in winced, tousling his brown hair. "He broke up with her. She's dating the new girl now."

"Ah, Todoroki! Good to see you. The new girl- is she going to be my new partner? Where is she?" Kage asked, letting down Anima.

"She's training with Saiid currently." Midoriya answered.

"Oh, right. How's Sam doing?"

"Pretty good." Anima said. "Right now's hard, with his sister's death's anniversary, but his little sister is kind of forcing him not to mope, so that's good."

"Cool." Kage replied.

"Hey guys, I heard shouting, what's u-" Another male came in, freezing when he saw Kage. "Kage? You're back! No wonder there was shouting!" He came over and gave Kage a hug, letting go after a little bit. The five of them went to sit in the small living room, Midoriya and Todoroki on the left of Kage on the couch, and Anima and the other male sitting on the two armchairs across from the couch.

"So Shinsou-" Kage began, turning to the male sitting in the armchair, before turning back to the two to his left. "Are you sure you two aren't dating?"

"We're not!" Todoroki and Midoriya screamed in unison.

The door opened once again, and a long haired man came through. "Hey guys, what's with all the screaming, me and Hikari could hear you from the stairs- Holy mother of hot sauce. Kuro Kage, as I live and breathe." The man broke into a sweat despite his obvious recent workout, and practically tackled Kage.

"Hey, Saiid. How've you been, babe? I missed you so much." Kage replied, running his hands through Saiid's hair.

He looked past Saiid to see a girl with black curly hair, the water bottle she'd been holding dropped to the floor in shock from her hand as her face was frozen in a mix of wonder, excitement, and fear. "Br-brother?" she asked, unsure. Her other hand was holding something under her shirt, a necklace or something, and it clicked.

"Shiro?"

Her face broke into the widest grin he'd ever seen on anyone. He released Saiid and walked forward a step, holding his arms out. She raced towards him, tears falling from her face. "Oh, it is! It is you, Kuro! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

They both hugged each other as tight as they could, afraid if they let go, they'd be alone again.

"Kuro, Hikari's your little sister, the one you'd been going on and on about? Oh, that's amazing, beautiful. So sweet!" Saiid said, coming over by the reunited siblings.

"How are you two related? Like we believe you, but I just want to know." Midoriya asked, notepad and pen in hand. Todoroki smacked the back of his head, and he put it away.

"We- we shared the same foster parents for seven years. We were separated after that because our parents were killed." Kage answered.

"...Gotcha." Shinsou replied.

* * *

"Alright, to get you back into the swing of things and used to your new partner, we've got an infiltration mission for the two of you. We're trying to get some intel on the inner workings of this company, so we need you two to get inside and plug in this USB, so I can remote hack it. The hack itself takes five minutes, so create a window and take 'er down." Midoriya said, sliding a thick manila folder towards Kage.

"Gotcha. When's the deadline?" Hikari asked.

"Two weeks." Midoriya answered.


End file.
